Storm Effects
by Malice Slashlover
Summary: Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some. Prompt: Two lifeguards, a beach, and an abandoned fishing shack. What happens next? Prompt given by Layne Faire.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some**  
><strong>Title: Storm Effects<strong>  
><strong>Written for: Layne Faire<strong>  
><strong>Written By: Malice Slashlover<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>SummaryPrompt used:** Two lifeguards, a beach, and an abandoned fishing shack. What happens next.  
><strong>AN: **I know, I know, it was meant to be a fishing shack, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I did mention fishing rods though, right? I hope you enjoy.  
>Thanks to Delphius Fanfic for pre reading and Nancy Harrytwifan for betaing! I had a problem getting a banner made so please don't laugh (hahaha hehehe they are terrible!) but I had a try myself. http:s1111 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/h478/MaliceSlashlover/Fage%20banner%20-%20Storm%20Effects/

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the fuck? Aren't you supposed to be over here helping me or what?" I asked angrily.<p>

Emmett sat snoozing in his deckchair, his head lolled back as he soaked up the sun's rays. Damn him and his mid-shift naps. This left _me _with the pair of binoculars, scanning the water's edge carefully, paying special attention to the area between the flags. It was the first hot weekend of the summer and it seemed as if the whole town had headed to the beach to make the most of the heat after the oppressive winter we had endured.

I glanced at my watch, noting that the news was due on the radio soon. They would give a weather update at the end, which was lucky as I couldn't exactly boot up my iPad while the only _awake _lifeguard on duty. Yesterday they had mentioned the possibility of a summer storm, I recalled, scanning the azure sky. I noted that a few of the fluffy, white cumulus clouds held a black tinge, but the sun was still shining brightly so I wasn't too worried.

Humming along with the song, I fixed my attention back to scanning the shoreline and the shallow water with my binoculars. I couldn't help notice the group of guys running out into the surf. Of course I knew them all by name, seeing as this goddamned hole of a town was so small. I zoomed in to focus on one particular specimen of manliness. Riley O'Biers.

Ooh yeah, I would do him in a heartbeat. It's a shame he was practically joined at the hip with Victoria. I scowled disdainfully at her bright red bikini that left nothing to the imagination. At least Riley had the good taste to wear board-shorts.

I wished, not for the first time, that the lifesaving club I belonged to didn't insist on us wearing Speedos. It really was awkward at times as there was no way to hide my hard on. Sure, everyone in the club knew I was gay, but that didn't mean they wanted to see the evidence. Luckily the low wall hid me from the waist down. I surreptitiously adjusted myself.

_Back to work, idiot. _

One of my favourite songs from last year began to play on the radio, and I tapped my foot to the beat as my zoom lens-covered eyes unavoidably wandered back to Riley. He was now splashing through the waves with his surf board under his arm.

The sun gleamed off the water, highlighting the crest of the waves. Idiots! Some of Riley's friends were paddling dangerously close to the rocky shore line at the edge of the cove. Well, they were big boys, I thought to myself as I trained my eyes back on the toddlers playing in the shallows between the flags.

The song ended and the theme they always played before the news began. Good. I would find out how we stood with the storm front. At least this town was big enough to rate a weather mention on the regional radio station. The wind picked up as I glanced up at the sky, noting the cloud bank had grown closer.

"_A woman has been found dead in a__n alley__, puncture wounds to her neck..."_

"_A three car pileup has claimed two lives and left four with severe…."_

"_Another supposed bear sighting in the alpine forest has locals mystified..."_

Finally the weather report. Yep, it sounds as though we are in for it, it seems to be heading this way. According to the news, we have less than an hour before the summer storm rolls in and they were predicting strong winds and rain with a guaranteed lighting storm. I loved watching the lightning from my perch in the shack. Now it was my duty to warn the beach dwellers that the storm was due. Sighing, I hung the binoculars around my neck and prepared to make the 'red light' alert.

"Emmett, get your ass up, now!" I bellowed, causing him to startle awake.

"What the fuck, Jasper!" he growled.

"The weather report called in a storm front headed our way. We have less than an hour to get everyone off the beach, dick." I was really pissed that he had left me on patrol alone, and I wasn't afraid to let him know.

"Shit, okay, okay," he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Have you raised the orange flag yet?"

"No, I had to wake your sorry ass so you would move your goddamn chair away from the cabinet."

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Emmett swiftly moved his chair, opening the cupboard and knocking over the fishing rods in his haste. Stacking them back against the wall, he removed the orange flags, glancing up to see if I had noticed. I couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness.

He handed one of the flags to me and we swiftly slid them into their holders at either end of the shack.

"You gonna make yourself useful and let everyone between the flags know it's time to head off?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, letting him know I meant business.

"Sure," Emmett replied meekly. He knew he had to make it up to me for dozing off and leaving me as the only one on the job.

I watched him jog down the stairs, the muscles in his back rippling and his tight ass covered by the tiny, red lycra. I really had to get some action and soon, if I was even checking out Emmett. Shaking myself out of my lust induced haze, I resumed my post on the deck, binoculars in hand. I'd lost concentration too many times today and those clouds were rolling in fast.

In between short bursts of the whistle, Emmett's booming voice could be heard barking orders to the beach goers to get out of the water and warning them of the impending storm. Obediently, they packed up their beach towels and umbrellas and made their way up the sand. Screaming toddlers, dawdling teenagers, and couples walking hand in hand, all made their way past the low rock wall and into the car park. Soon the beach was quiet save for Riley and his fellow surfers, who seemed keen to make the most of the choppy waves being stirred up by the increasing wind gusts.

The shrill shriek of Emmett's whistle rang out over and over until Riley and his cronies had all caught their waves and surfed to the shore. I could see Emmett's back tense as he gesticulated, obviously scolding them for their stupidity. The first large, heavy raindrops landed on the wooden railing in front of me and on my bare shoulders, causing me to shiver. The group of surfers began jogging up the sand and I lowered my binoculars to watch Riley, his abs rippling with every pump of his arms, as he jogged effortlessly away from the shore. Emmett jogged slightly behind the others and as they passed the shack I waved in acknowledgement of their chorus of goodbyes.

He took the steps two at a time as the heavy raindrops began to fall in earnest. By the time he made it to the deck, his skin was splattered with rain as the torrents began to fall. The deck was now dark with moisture and the rain rebounded off the wooden surface, dripping large drops between the planks. He dove under the shelter of the eaves, shaking his short locks like a dog would, splashing me with small specks of water, as he walked in through the open glass sliding door.

"How you liking the rain, boy?" he smirked.

"Looks like we are in for it," I remarked, tilting my head towards the sound of the rain echoing on the tin roof.

"Yep, and our shift doesn't finish for another two hours," he complained, grabbing a towel from his locker and drying his hair roughly. A magazine fell from his locker to the floor and he hastily made a grab for it.

"I don't think we will have anyone showing up here now," I snorted, trying to catch a glimpse of the cover as he shoved it back in. "Emmett? Is that was I think it is?" I asked him.

"What? No, no, its not," he replied, far too quickly.

"Emmett," I drawled, pausing before adding, "Was that a gay porn magazine?"

A peal of thunder interrupted our conversation, causing us both to jump. At Emmett's whimper, I turned to look at him. If I didn't know him better I would think he was scared.

"You ok?" I asked him, my eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," he grimaced, just as a flash of lightening lit up the sky.

_Emmett? Was he scared of storms? _

"How about I make us some coffee?" I asked, ignoring the elephant in the room. It seemed both of my observations were correct.

"Yeah, that would be great," he replied, sitting down heavily on the sofa against the window.

Nodding my head, I switched on the coffee maker and spooned the granules into the machine, grimacing at the knowledge of the way this cheap brand tasted. If I was going to be stuck up here for the duration of the storm, what I wouldn't give for a properly brewed cup from my favorite barista. Still, it was better than nothing.

Hot drinks in each hand, I turned back to Emmett, noticing his pensive stare out the glazed sliding door. Placing our mugs on the coffee table, I joined him on the sofa. It was the only option really, other than sitting on the linoleum floor. We didn't have much luxury in this small shack.

As the next clap of thunder echoed above us, I debated whether to tease Emmett about his obvious discomfort. Smirking to myself as I blew the steam from my mug, I knew that he wouldn't have the same consideration for me. I had known Emmett long enough to be certain he would relish the fact that he had something to tease me over.

"You look a little worried there. Em," I smirked. "Everything okay?"

The evil glare on his face morphed into fear at the sound of more thunder rolling overhead. I couldn't help it this time; I laughed out loud.

"Stop laughing," he whispered. "Yes, it was gay porn, and yes, I'm afraid of storms. Always have been, ever since I was a kid," he confessed, staring at his knees.

I was momentarily stunned into silence.

"Since when?" I asked.

"I just told you, since I was a kid!" he glared at me, clearly exasperated.

"No," I clarified. "Since when have you been interested in gay porn?"

Emmett shrugged, glancing at me quickly before looking away. "Since I started working here last year and found out you were gay." He squirmed nervously before continuing. "I have never met anyone who was openly gay before, I sort of got curious, and it made me rethink a few things about myself." he shrugged.

"Like what?" I asked curiously, my teasing tone gone.

"Like why I like to look at other guys on the beach, or at the gym. Like why I've never had a girlfriend although girls throw themselves at me every shift I have." He paused.

"So, you think you might be gay?" I asked him.

"No," he shook his head, still looking at the floor. "I'm sure I am. I think I was in denial for a long time."

"Well, that's great you are finally accepting it." I offered. "When did you figure all this out?"

"Late last year," he replied, looking up with a grin, "The first time I touched anyone's cock other than my own."

"That good, eh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fuck yeah," he stated vehemently. "And when he sucked..."

"Okay, Okay, I get it!" I cut him off with a laugh, all the tension broken.

Emmett was three years younger than me, if I remembered correctly. He had started here last year after completing high school and I had been assigned to show him the ropes. I vaguely remembered the other guys' good-natured teasing to him to be careful around me. They weren't serious. Luckily they were a great bunch of open minded guys who teased each other mercilessly and weren't about to exclude me, or the new guy, from their jesting.

Another roll of thunder echoed from above, followed by three flashes of lightening. Emmett sighed and put down his mug, bringing me back from my recollections. His large hand slowly moved towards mine until he was holding it.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head no. There was nothing wrong with holding a friend's hand during a storm. Emmett squeezed my hand gently, then held it in a firm but pleasant grip. It was nice. It was more than nice. I looked up and met his warm brown eyes, feeling slightly shocked. I had always appreciated his good looks. However, I had never thought of holding his hand or touching him before.

The longer he held my hand, and my gaze, the more aroused I became. Little shivers ran through me when he tentatively began to rub my thumb with his own. I wanted to ask him where he was going with this, but I didn't want to break the bubble I felt surrounding us. Instead, I slowly stroked his fingers with my thumb, noticing his breathing pick up. I have no idea how long we sat there playing handsies. Emmett slowly turned his body towards me, placing his other hand on my knee as I expelled the breath I didn't know I was holding. His eyes met mine again and he licked his lips nervously, slowly leaning forward until our lips met in a gentle kiss. I let go of his hand to wrap mine around his neck, drawing him closer as we deepened the kiss.

Did sparks fly? Angels sing? Fireworks erupt? No, but it felt mighty nice kissing Emmett and stroking the short cropped hair at the nape of his neck.

Slowly he lowered me back on the sofa, his lean torso hovering over mine, so close we were just touching. I moaned into our kiss and my free hand slid over the muscles of his back, relishing in the feel of his skin. Shifting underneath him, I pulled him closer, silently asking him to lay his full weight on me. Emmett complied and our Speedo covered cocks connected, sending bolts of electricity through me that would rival the lightning overhead. I couldn't help but buck up into him, mashing our cocks together, seeking friction.

Emmett groaned, breaking our kiss and lowering his forehead to the nape of my neck as he ground against me.

"Fuck, this feels so good," he groaned.

I ground my cock into his again with a murmured 'uhuh' in agreement, before lifting his head so I could look into his eyes.

He smiled down at me, as we continued to move together. I couldn't help but smile back as I stroked his cheek and raised my head to softly kiss him again. Gentle pecks became firmer and as the passion and desire built within us, so did our kisses.

I was so hard, my cock leaking precum as it ground against Emmett's equally hard dick. I felt a wave of desire to see it, to stroke, touch and taste.

I slowly ran my fingers up and down his sides, eliciting little shivers and whimpers from him. His noises spurred me on and I slid my hands down to grasp his firm ass, kneading and separating his cheeks as I bucked up hard, grinding against him.

My hands slid underneath the red lycra, gliding over his soft skin before roughly grabbing two fistfuls of his ass.

"Wanna touch you," I mumbled into his mouth, kissing him with fervor. Emmett groaned and rolled a little to the side, giving me access to his cock. I pulled the Speedos over his large bulge before grasping him firmly in my hand. He wasn't all that long, but he had more girth than I did. He thrust into my fist, the tip of his cock rubbing against my thigh. With his free hand he stroked me through my trunks, following the length of my dick and tracing random circles over my balls. Our kisses deepened the more aroused we became. Emmett tugged at the side of my Speedos in an attempt to lower them. Growing frustrated with the material, he gave up and slid his fingers over my stomach and into the suit until he could grasp my cock.

Muttered curses fell from my lips at his touch.

Gently easing it out of the waistband, he tucked the gathered material behind my balls. My dick twitched as he grasped me again, tugging my foreskin gently over the head of my cock and applying a little more pressure on the down stroke.

It had been a while since I had been intimate with anyone, perhaps a month or two. It made me curious about Emmett and whether he had ever been with a man before. Suddenly, reality hit me. Oh God, Emmett. I was kissing Emmett McCarty, stroking his cock and he was stroking mine. My free hand flew to his chest as I gently pushed him back, with a final kiss to his lips.

Emmett looked at me, a frown creasing his forehead. "What's wrong?" he asked, stilling his ministrations but not removing his firm grip on my cock.

"You know what we're doing, right?" I had to make sure. He was new to this after all.

"Jasper, I told you I've been with guys before, of course I know," he sounded perplexed.

"Yeah, but this is me," I stated, "And we work together."

Emmett sighed and rubbed his free hand over his face before meeting my eyes again.

"Jazz, I know. I'm here in the moment, but I know what I'm doing. Truth be told, Jasper..." he paused as if considering what he was going to say next. "Truth be told, I've kinda had a crush on you since day one."

We never broke eye contact as I processed his words. I'd always thought Emmett was hot and a lot of fun to be around, but I guess my gaydar was broken. I'd spent my time admiring Riley, who was obviously unavailable, instead of seeing what was right in front of my nose. As we looked at each other, I saw him in a new light. The fun, good looking, easygoing guy I joked with on a daily basis was lying half on top of me, my cock in his fist and it just felt right.

Taking my cue, I gazed up at him, running my hand over his cheek and around the back of his neck to play with his short hair. Leaning forward, I kissed him tenderly.

"I had no idea," I murmured, pulling away only enough to speak.

"I kind of tried to hide it. Kinda good to know I was so successful," he shrugged.

"So, why today?" I asked, kissing him softly again.

"The storm, you sitting so close to me on the sofa," he shrugged again, "I don't know. I guess it just happened."

He let go of my cock and made to move off me, but I slid my arm down the smooth skin of his back and pressed him closer to me.

"Shh, it's ok, I wasn't asking you to stop," I whispered, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to regret this or anything."

"I don't regret a thing," he told me firmly, his eyes speaking volumes. Until now I didn't realize the depth of the feelings he had for me.

"And neither do I," I replied, taking his face in my hands and gently pulling him down to meet my lips.

Emmett moaned and deepened the kiss, rolling so his chest was pressed against me. His weight was comforting. I needed to reassure him that I wanted him.

Groaning, I stroked his tongue with mine, and took a hold of his cock again. I stroked him firmly, loving the feel of his muscly girth. Tugging his foreskin over his head and back down, stroking just over his sensitive ridge, I felt him grow harder. His eyes closed as he submitted to the pleasure we were giving each other.

Emmett was proving to be a great kisser. Our lips moved in sync and he used just the right amount of tongue. His kisses were turning me on just as much as his hand stroking my cock.

Lightning flashed, illuminating the storm-darkened room. My free hand grasped his ass, then pushed his Speedos further down.

With a slap on his ass,"Off," I demanded, wrenching my lips from his.

He groaned, his lips meeting mine again, and let go my cock as we both tried to maneuver the swimmers down his legs without breaking contact. Giving up, he rolled to his back and removed the offending item, his broad shoulders nearly pushing me off the sofa. Laughing, I clung to him just in time.

Emmett scooted back to give me room and I slid my Speedos off, tossing both pairs onto the floor before pressing myself against him, my arm around his back. We picked up where we left off, kissing with passion, the sounds he made going straight to my cock, making it twitch against his. He bucked into me and I rolled us over, covering his body with mine and grinding our erections together.

I nibbled along his jaw and down his neck as he arched his back and thrust against me. Sliding my hands down his torso, I scooted down a little, feeling his cock pressed against my stomach as I took one of his nipples into my mouth. I licked one gently before paying attention to the other.

Sliding lower, my fingers traced the trail of hair from his belly down to his hard cock, twitching and tempting me. More thunder rumbled from overhead but Emmett didn't seem to hear it, or react.

"Please," he moaned, as I grasped him at the base, my tongue darting out to gently taste the pre-cum that had appeared at his tip.

I had no intention of making him wait. Never breaking eye contact, I lowered my tongue and licked at the sensitive underside of his exposed head before taking him into my mouth. Emmett groaned and I watched his head fall back as I took him in deeper, firmly pumping what wouldn't fit, before pulling back only to do it again, taking more of him in each time.

His hips bucked up and I held him still as I put my skills to work. Although he had girth, it was easy to take him into my throat and I swallowed around him, my nose buried in his neatly trimmed curls. Sensing he was close to cumming, I withdrew my mouth. Emmett groaned and bucked into me in complaint.

"Jasper, I'm so close, please," he begged.

"Shh," I whispered, planting a kiss on his stomach before standing and giving him a wink.

I quickly searched my tote bag, finding the travel sized lube and a strip of condoms. It always paid to be prepared.

Making my way back to the sofa, I admired Emmett's muscular body, his hand languidly stroking his cock. As I approached he held out his arm, sliding it around my back as he pulled me in for a kiss.

I straddled his lap as I pressed the bottle of lube into his hand in a silent question. Would he prepare me? Did he know how? Would he make love to me?

Emmett's face lit up and I knew he wanted this too. Squeezing some lube on his fingers, he kissed me as he began to prepare me. Lightning flashed, illuminating him beneath me, but Emmett still seemed unaware of the storm he had once feared.

When I was ready, he set the bottle of lube down gently on the floor and tore a condom from the strip. Opening it carefully, he expertly slid it down his length, giving his dick a few tugs as I positioned myself over him. As he held himself for me, I slowly sat down, filling myself with his thick cock. The boy had girth and I hissed as I finally had him all the way inside me, ass to thighs.

Leaning forward to meet his eager lips, I rose slightly, setting a slow, sensual pace and occasionally rocking side to side. Our breaths grew laboured as the pleasure took hold. I hovered slightly above him so he could thrust into me, hitting my prostate with each glide, making my cock bounce against my stomach. I took it in my fist, stroking faster than Emmett's thrusts, smearing the pre-cum over the bulbous head with each upstroke.

Emmett's thrusts grew erratic just as I felt my balls draw up tight, and came hard over my fist and against my chest. The clenching of my ass, as well as the visual, must have been enough to send him over the edge as he stilled, hips raised and I felt him pulse into the condom.

I collapsed onto his chest, not caring that I was smearing my cum over him, burying my head in the crook of his neck as I felt him still twitching inside me. He stroked the length of my back as we silently regained our breathing. Raising my head, I met his lips in a searing kiss.

"That was amazing," he told me, staring deep into my eyes. He didn't even flinch when the next roll of thunder cracked above us.

"Think we managed to fuck the fear away?" I smiled gently, as I bent down to softly peck his lips.

"Uhuh," he muttered between kisses, "better than any therapy I've heard about."


End file.
